Fairy Tail: Oh Maki Papa is back!
by Fangking2
Summary: An One-Shot idea just for kicks. I felt that Ivan's defeat by laxus was too weak for a such nice Father and Son showdown. I mean the dude was like a complete dick with Orochimaru like mindset. He deserved more evil scene. So yeah, the whole punch to the face was not epic enough for my taste, so I decided to bring out this little gem from my head. Behold…Zombie time.


I am sorry for not updating for months and month, but this summer was not a good season for me because I was too busy with work, preparing for my nursing program and all the other bullcraps I have to handle.

I would have updated this sooner, but this one actually needs to be Beta'd once more since I added bit more stuf since my trusty Beta Eva-Saiyajin did it months ago. But man oh man, my buddy Eva-Saiyajin has his own problem and life to deal with so Fanfic has drop from our 'To Do list' for the last few months.

I couldn't work much during Summer time and it's even worse now since my Nursing Class is kicking my ass…It's so troublesome….

Welll at least I can safely publish this one.

WARNING!

This fic is an one-shot that I may or may not continue if I get the motivation or time. It was completely random idea that I had to express and wish that it will inspire others to try it out with their own spin, because I had a lot of fun with this.

Now enough from me and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Fairy Tail: Oh Maki~Papa is Back.

Ch0

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an arena surrounded by thousands, two mages, father and son, battled. Well, to call it a battle would probably be inaccurate, since most of the time the "battle" should have been in progress the two had simply been conversing. And when the fighting finally began, the father battled with four mages under his command against the son, so it would probably also be inaccurate to call it a battle between father and son. And given how swiftly the four underling mages had been defeated, and what little the father was capable of against his far superior child, it would be too generous to call it a _battle_. In fact, it would be best to start over so as to not give any misconceptions.

In an arena surrounded by thousands, a one-sided beat down occurred as son nearly effortlessly took apart his father's team, and homed in on his parent.

"Wait! Laxus! I am your father! We're family! Are you really going to attack your father?!" cried out a man with dark hair and beard wearing full-body as a young man with blonde hair and golden eyes blazed towards him with the power of lightning crackling around him as he pulled his fist back.

"Fairy Tail is my family…" intoned Laxus as his fist sparked, electricity rippling over it at blistering speeds, heralding the wrath of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"I WILL CRUSH MY FAMILY'S ENEMIES!"

"LAXUS!"

With that mighty declaration the lightening mage punched his wayward father with all his might and sent the man sailing through the air and into the wall with a loud crack even as the false reality witnessed by all the others peeled apart, revealing the truth to the spectators.

The fallen beaten bodies of the Raven Tail members scattered around the stadium, the victorious Laxus centered between them all.

The announcer Jason rubbed his tiny eyes and took a second look, but the sight remained.

"What in the world?" was all he could gasp.

Xxx

"Laxus!" shouted Natsu as he saw the one sided beating of his friend shatter to reveal something entirely different.

"He disappeared? Then who's this other one?" questioned Gray as he tried to make sense of the scene before him.

"Ivan!?" Makarov gasped, recognizing his son almost instantly even as he put two and together.

All around people exclaimed in confusion and disbelief.

"How?"

"What's happening?"

"The Raven Tail guild?"

"What are they doing there?"

"Illusion?"

The pumpkin mascot of the Grand Magic Tournament glanced from person to person until its gaze fell upon Ivan.

The Pumpkin announced the truth to resounding jeers and defamations from the.

"The fight earlier was an illusion? Unbelievable! The one last standing is Laxus and that means the game is over! The victory belongs of the Fairy Tail's TEAM B!"

The crowd cheered as the S-rank of the Fairy Tail stared coolly at his disgraced father.

His guildmates let out sighs of relief and cheered for the win.

However the victor himself was silence and morbid. As was his normally cheerful grandfather.

The two family members were deaf to the announcement as they gazed at their son and father respectively with looks of pity and regret. Wondering how their once tight nit family became like this.

"Ivan…You played a dirty hand." Muttered the older man as he shook his head grimly.

"Old man, give it up. Fairy Tail won't fall to anyone, not even a former member." He declared, his voice as firm as iron as he turned his back to him, unwilling to see his father carried away by the Rune Knight for his crime.

But before he could even take a step several screams and gasps of horror rang out air as the cheers quickly died out at the sight of a Rune Knight's head rolling on the ground.

Laxus spun around to see his father up and about with blood on his armored hands and his Shikigami flying around him in a protective barrier, the corpses of the Rune Knights lying around him.

"You say some funny things…son." muttered Ivan darkly, eyes glowing with anger.

"You're in for a surprise; how even the most loved member of the 'family' can easily wipe it out." Sneered Ivan as his bloodshot eyes, filled with rage, danced about.

Ivan then stepped on the head near his feet and stomped it hard to spill more blood out of the open neck.

"See? Taking life is easy. Killing bunch of pacifistic dreamers is even easier. Fairy Tail's lifespan is about to be cut short and you my wayward son, have no idea how easy it will be."

Laxus' gaze went cold. He clenched his teeth. "You've gone too far now." He turned, slipping back into a fighting stance even as more soldiers began to appear in the stands, preparing to flood the arena "I'll just have to beat you into the ground first so you can be taken in."

"Is that right…You will beat me down? Make me surrender?"

Ivan chuckled. Laxus twitched slightly. There was something dark, and mad, in his father's eyes, something he'd never seen before, and it made him uneasy.

In a swift motion the elder of the two removed his gloves and swiped the blood on his lips with his finger. His hands quickly and deftly flurried between a series of strange gestures as he muttered something under his breath.

Laxus was not sure what his father was doing, but before he could do anything his grandfather appeared next to him with speed that belied his age.

"IVAN! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Almost before he even finished shouting, the shikigami glowed green, and shot out too fast to react to, dissipating into magical fragments that swiftly coalesced into an emerald, semicircle shaped barrier around the three Dreyar males, fully encircling the arena floor. Numerous Rune Knights were unable to stop there movement into the stadium in time, and upon impacting the barrier, were rebounded fiercely, with more than a few injuries from the sheer force.

"As expected of you old man! You recognized grandfather's personal style of magic at one glance, but…Don't mistaken this for his original work! This is the forbidden style that not even he would have used!" Ivan declared, malicious glee lighting his voice.

Fairy Tail was not idle. Even as he spoke, most of the guild had leapt up, and to the surprise of everyone, those who hadn't already entered the arena passed through the barrier without harm. As a cavalcade of magical attacks from the soldiers and Rune Knights as well as various mages from different guilds rained down on the barrier to no avail, the defector slammed his hands on the ground and smoke burst forth to quickly cover the area even as the rest of Fairy Tail gathered around Laxus and Makarov.

"As of matter of fact. Why don't you ask him yourself?! This will be a real blast from the past for you old man! Ten Batsu Kinjutsu Ohgi Kuchiyose: _**Edo Tensei**_!(Heavenly Punishing Forbidden Master, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)!" he shouted as two coffins rose from the ground. Both coffins had strange, undecipherable symbols on them.

To those who studied ancient and foreign text from far East, one coffin read it with a kanji for 'Second' and "Master.'

Another coffin has the kanji for 'Great Toad Sage, Equaling Heaven and Earth'.

Makarov's face went white the moment his eyes landed on the second coffin. He began to tremble. Up in the stands, alone save for a few remaining members of Fairy Tail, Mavis' eyes widened. "That's…" she whispered as she too saw the second coffin.

"It can't be. That coffin is…Ivan…" his eyes narrowed and he began to shake.

"Aren't you glad dad? You missed him dearly did you not?"

"_**IVAN!"**_ roared Makarov as his eyes turned red with anger and his small frame burst forth with raging killing intent that could be felt from all corners of the city. Bright yellow magical energy poured off of him as the ground gained a slight shudder, a looming pressure settling on the shoulders of all present.

"Gramps?" Laxus murmured, concerned. His concern was shared by the rest of the guild. None of them had ever, in their entire lives, seen their Master this enraged. As it was, they were slowly backing away. They all knew how dangerous Makarov's magic could be to the surroundings.

"IVAN! HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU! _**HOW DARE YOU!"**_

His son scoffed, unperturbed despite the threat of impending violence. "You're too noisy dad. You should be more respectful in front of the dead."

The coffin lid slid off slightly-

The ground around Makarov _shattered_ as roaring light burst forth in a wave of destruction on an entirely different level compared to his previous display, large cracks jutting away from the ripped apart ground around the master of Fairy Tale as a luminous, blazing aura surged around him. Even as the entire guild was forced back by the sheer force, brilliant energy focused about Makarov's hand in a glowing orb three times the size of his head surrounded by crackling arcs of light.

Without ceremony, without warning, without a word, his hand was thrust forward, and a blinding beam of light roared forth, wide enough to just barely cover both coffins. The ground was rent asunder under it as it covered the distance between caster and target in a fraction of a second. It struck-

-And was halted, as blackened night ringed with purple burst before it, the blinding hope of the sun meeting the darkest terror of the night. The dark energy was more than just disturbing to look at; no, the _malevolence_ it gave off was far more so. Even as the edges of the beam of light energy streamed around and past its dark counterpart, incidentally incinerating the coffins, the central, blinding mass shuddered in place violently, but ceased to advance. The ground shuddered as unstoppable force clashed with immovable object, several spectators in the stands closest to the clash stumbling.

A crack and harsh buzz filled the air, barely noticeable over the roar of light against dark, as Laxus materialized from lightning above the clashing elements, head held back thrown forward as he let loose the premier, symbolic attack of dragons in its strongest form.

"RAIRYU NO HOUKOU!"

An impossibly dense blast of pure electricity ripped through the air from his opens jaws; surpassing the width and height of his own body, it charged forward to violently join the confrontation below-

-Only to be firmly rebuffed as a blade of wind like the slash of an angry god's sword rent it asunder, plowing through the air with a howl into the sky through the electrical remnants of Laxus as he quickly dodged the strike which would have surely killed him had it hit, the air shuddering as it rushed in to fill the vacuum left by the strike as it passed.

Makarov's beam dissipated several seconds later, leaving nothing but a trench and a cloud of dust engulfing the point of impact that slowly began to clear, revealing two figures standing where the coffins once lay. One was an old man with long white hair and a long beard of a similar color. He bore an eye-patch over his right eye, and wore ancient looking armor and a helmet with two ox like horns.

"My, my. What a rough welcoming." Hades declared as he wiped the dust off his body.

The other was a tall man with blond sun kissed hair with black jacket with orange flames on the bottom. He wore black samurai like armor on his chest with orange flame markings and spirals on the side armor and the armored skirt.

He bore a black cloth around his head with a metal plate. The headguard had an unfamiliar mark of a spiral with two lines extending out to intersect, resulting in a leaf-like symbol.

Both men's eyes were pitch black with yellow pupils.

However unlike Hades, the other man was younger than he was when he died.

"Purehito-kun? Is that you? Oh wow, you aged. How-ah. Didn't expect this technique to be used again, especially not with me as one of the summoned. Kind of impressive, though, to find someone able to wield it in this age. Stupid, but impressive." Mused the younger man.

"…Shishou? Dear Lord of All Magic…You have not aged a day since you died…Technique you said…?" the older looking of the two murmured, raising his hands and eyeing them. "I see…that technique, that transcends life and death."

Ivan's voice rang out behind them, "Well, isn't this quite the family reunion?"

The deceased Master of the Grimore Heart narrowed his eye at the Son of the Third Master of the Fairy Tail.

"Ivan? So you did this? You summoned me with the Edo Tensei? How? Shisou never revealed its hiding place to anyone. Not even to the First Master." Questioned the elderly man, but Ivan simply waved the question off.

"All in due time. But I'm glad to see that my efforts to find your corpse for a sample weren't in vain. It was, after all, very difficult to dig around that sea tainted with death magic."

"Humph! So you summoned me to fight Makarov and his brats again? You have some nerve, little boy." A dark aura lit up around the former second Master of Fairy Tail, sending intense shivers down the spines of most of the spectators, and causing some of the weaker Fairy Tail members that were closer to start trembling.

Ivan, however, was completely unaffected. "I also have complete control over you, fortunately. So I believe I'll be keeping that nerve." He smirked. "Now than, shall we beg-"

"Wait a minute." The younger of the two figures spoke, surprise filling his voice. "It's…it can't be."

He slowly moved forward, towards Makarov, who could only stand frozen. Stunned, despite knowing what he would see come out of the coffin.

"Could it be?" the blond murmured in dawning astonishment. "…Yes, it is." He came to a stop about seven yards from the mages of Fairy Tail, staring at Makarov.

"It's..."the spectators, silent for some time now, leaned forward.

"It's…" the Fairy Tail mages, with the exception of the twitching Makarov, mimicked them.

"IT'S A DWARF!" the sunkissed blond shouted, pointing at the Titan Magic user with mouth agape and eyes wide.

The collective face-vault was felt back in the capital.

People on the outskirts of the aforementioned city stumbled as the earth shook, horses and other animals panicked, and a young girl eating ice cream while being carried on her father's shoulders dropped it onto his face, resulting in him stumbling into another nearby woman and both landing in an _excessively_ compromising position. The following series of bizarre events would lead to three divorces, two farms being ruined, a marriage, a fisherman getting trapped in his net on his boat for nine hours, four bar fights, and a chicken becoming the head of a cult.

But in the meantime, Makarov spoke up, deadpan, save for a twitching vein in his head.

"You haven't changed a bit, Dad. Not one, little bit."

Even as eyes bulged and mouths dropped, the newly revealed father laughed heartily.

"Wait, "dad"? Gramps, you mean, he's your-?" Natsu questioned incredulously.

"Yes. I'd like-though I wish the circumstances were better-for you to meet my father. Naruto Uzumaki. I know it's a surprise, but yes, I was given my mother's surname rather than my father's." he declared.

"That's…not quite the surprise here." Gray muttered.

Naruto, still chuckling, spoke up.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you. You haven't changed a bit Little Maki." He spoke with an edge of nostalgia. "You're the same silly, perverted brat I raised from birth. Except now you're a foot shorter." He added as an afterthought.

The vein grew more pronounced as Makarov smiled back, his eyes narrowed. "Indeed. You know something Dad?" he chirped, voice abruptly cheerful.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Seeing as you died, I feel now's a good a time as ever to tell you that the reason the experimental rotten anchovies and garlic bombs exploded in your hands before you could throw them in that prank back when I was seventeen was because I shortened the seal fuse to one third of its original length."

Snickers broke out among several of the Fairy Tail mages, including Natus, Gray, and Gajeel, the guild members unconsciously relaxing as things began to take on a more normal tone. For them at least.

The eyes of the father of the Third (Sixth?) Guild Master now resembled dinner plates as he gaped at his son. "That's why-!?"

"Yep." His son confirmed cheerfully.

Naruto shook in place for a moment, before relaxing, eye twitching furiously. "Well, seeing as you were kind enough to reveal that to me, I suppose now's as good a time as any to reveal that the reason your secret Icha-Icha stash disappeared was because I got rid of it."

Makarov froze, his eyes bursting into flames as he glared at his father. "WHAT?! How dare you destroy that priceless treasure!"

"Priceless treasure my foot, that was nothing but shitty porn!" Naruto shot back. "Oh for shame, to think my son has taken on the ways of my pervert of a godfather!"

"Those were masterpieces of literature that shall never have equals!" Makarov declared heatedly, "Something you'd realize if your head was full of something other than cheap, soggy noodles!"

"Oi!" the (technically) elder of the two retorted, "Don't you be dissing the ramen, the most heavenly of foods! You have to be this tall to even think about doing that!" he held a hand up to his chest level.

Makarov brought a thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart, "I'm sorry, you must have a brain larger than this to insult me!"

"Midget!"

"Moron!"

"Ungrateful Boy!"

"Irresponsible Parent!"

"I never raised you to be a delinquent! I wanted Maki to be a good boy! Papa is so sad!"

"No, you raised me to cause old people heart attack, cause the existing government to collapse, and to cause all figures of authorities to commit suicide by my madness!"

"I was a superb Papa! I feed you, taught you, took you to places, how to blow shit up, give you the 'Talk', help you plan for your first date when you were 17, and I even got you condoms when you finally grow a ball to go for the goal!"

"Bullshit! You feed me nothing but those crappy ramen, You taught me none of your fighting techniques like Ninjutsu, You took me to strip club and casino without telling mom, you taught me to blow shit up, but the only one got in trouble was me! Not only that, the 'talk' you gave me was the detail, picture by picture illustration of the night I was conceived! I could never look at the family kitchen and the dining table the same ever again!

Let's don't forget your, so called help on my date! I had to gather a lot of courage to ask that girl out! She was a bombshell and a real cutie, but it turned out she accepted my request for a date to learn more about you! How could you seduce my date, you damned pedo!

Last but not least, the the Condom you give me that day was a cheap, faulty one! If it wasn't for the fact I checked before I used it, I could have been a teenage dad!"

"You can't blame me! I want grandbabies damn it!"

"That's the only part you have a reply for!"

"Yeah! Everything else was a hip and cool father and son time!"

"Horse Shit!"

"You are an ungrateful son! Ask around for a papa who would be attentive as I was in your teenage year?! I had to deal with a lot of your teenage bullshit! Why back in my day, we didn't give a damn about half of those problems."

"Your teenage life was filled with World War!"

"No excuse! Your younger generations are too spoiled!"

"Ugghhhh…You are impossible old man!"

"Old man? At least I still can get some. Your papa was this fit when he was in his eighties. I bet even if I wasn't dead, I would still be good enough for hot babies or ten."

"Oh~ I dare you to say that in front of mom's grave! How shameless!"

"I don't know. Your mother was very kinky and she did enjoyed that one time where all the girls from that a certain tribe of Amazon warriors came to me and…"

"LALALLALALALALALALALALALA! I am not going to hear another one of your dirty pastime!"

"How dare you! That was one of my crowning moment! The orgy lasted for days!"

A pause, than-

"_RAUUUUGGHHH!" _Two of the most powerful fighters of all time, venerated elders, and father and son, charged at each other waving their clenched fists in the air and screaming their heads off like children before colliding, rolling around in a ferocious dustball as they brawled, fists and legs exiting at various intervals.

Yes, it is as stupid as it sounds.

As thousands of people watched in disbelief, and in the cases of many of the Fairy Tail members, amusement(Horror), Ivan gritted his teeth. His anger had grown considerably over the course of his father and grandfather's "discussion".

"For the love of-" forgetting in his annoyance he could control one of the two people rolling around in the dirt, he turned to Purehito, who was watching the proceedings with a true masterpiece of a deadpan face, angrily and ordered, "Get over there and stop those two morons!"

The former Master of Grimoire Heart turned his head to stare at him in angry disbelief, even as his body moved forward against his will.

"Damnation." He sighed, turning back to the exceedingly violent cloud of dust and flailing limbs with annoyed resignation. "Alright you idiots, enough of th-"

Unfortunately (depending on your point of view) he'd gotten too close, and the scuffle of stupidity had begun to move. Like a black hole, the murderous ball of idiocy sucked him in. More limbs began appearing, along with the occasional helmeted head, consistently bearing an expression of severeaggravation_._

Almost everyone observing bore an expression of incredulity, or in some cases, amusement.

Ivan's teeth were. Clapping his hands together, he bellowed "ENOU-!"

"Calm down, kid." Naruto said casually, walking past towards the brawl with two bowls of ramen in each hand.

"Calm dow-?!" Ivan stopped in mid-bellow, blinking furiously. He stared at the blond approaching the dustcloud, looked to said cloud, back to the blond, cloud again, blond again. "Where did you come from?" he asked incredulously, bewildered, and more than a little vexed.

"This ramen stand I found in town." Naruto replied nonchalantly, stopping at the edge of the ferocious sphere of stupidity. "Got the ramen boss."

"Sweet!" In a blur, a form zipped out of the cloud even as two others flew out, flipping and landing, albeit with some slight difficulty, near both the Fairy Tail mages and Ivan, their images resolving to reveal Makarov and Hades respectively, both staring deadpan at Naruto and…Naruto, as one blond scoffed down the bowl of hot noodles, while the other burst out of existence in cloud of smoke.

"Clone magic…?" Levy murmured, bewildered but intrigued.

"Cwosh." answered the armored warrior currently guzzling down noodles, "buh nah qwaiht."

Even as he dove into his second bowl, Makarov spoke up, an eyebrow raised, "You knew how to get out the barrier, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"It was based on models you've used before."  
"Uh-huh."

"And you were able to defy Edo Tensei."  
"As it was, I had (slurp) quite a bit of knowledge of it. I barely got any mastery Kabuto had before his death, but I know enough about the obedience programming of the seal. It was easy enough to act of my own will without an enforced command." He glanced at his son as he swallowed the last bite, more than a few on lookers viewing his absurd rate of consumption with disgusted or respectful disbelief. "Why, something wrong son?"

Makarov's visage soured. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I held some faint hope that your sense of logic and common sense would prevail over the desire to eat ramen and screw with everyone-me especially-you come across?"

"Pfft Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Naruto burst out laughing, than stopped when he noticed Makarov's expression. "Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Enough." Ivan stated, having calmed down.

Naruto coughed a few times, tears in his eyes, and glanced over at him. "Oh, sorry, forgot about you."

Ivan's eye twitched as his grandfather continued.

"Still, this is a pretty decent piece of work. I don't quite have my full power from what I can tell, and it looks like some things, are gone, but still, not bad. My body has around 75, 80% of my physical mobility and muscle from prior to my death. I don't have my furry, fuzzy buddy(A small mercy) with me, but I do feel a faint remaining of his power in me."

"Rest assured, I'll one day be capable of controlling you at full power, grandfather." Ivan stated smugly, with a single handseal enforcing his complete control on Naruto.

"Grandfather?" The blonde man who seemed the youngest, but was actually the oldest stared at Ivan with a look of disbelief.

"A son from my blood...clever enough to find my secrets…dumb enough to utilize the worst ones…Makarov. I blame your bad parenting on your mother. I clearly never taught you or any of your siblings to raise a mad scientist bent on killing his own family with the already dead members." the dead blonde said as he turned to Makarov.

"I blame it on your insanity being passed down to him." Makarov retorted wryly. "While that one bit of parenting may have gone awry, I can say without modesty that I'm a fine grandfather, if the fact that all of them haven't dumped me yet is any indication."

"Wait what? How many grandkids do I need to hug after this? If they survive anyway."

"I don't really get what's going on." Natsu butted in, drawing everyone's attention to him, "But that'd be us, Old Man Gramps."

"What was that brat?!" Naruto belted out, face contorted with comical, mock indignity. "I'm in the prime of my youth, never felt more alive!"  
"You're dead." Grey pointed out bluntly, smirking.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, completely confusing everyone, "I'm still a thousand times more lively and full of vitality than anyone here, even in death! Am I not right Purhito-kun?"

"Don't talk to me Shishou I want nothing to do with your madness again."

"Ah…Purhito-chan is upset. What's wrong little buddy? I made sure to nominate you to be the Second Master before I died in a glorious battle to avoid making you into another Danzo, so you should have had a happy career."

"While I appreciated that when I cared about this guild, but no, I am simply not in the mood for your silly foolishness my old teacher."

"But Purhito-kun. You were supposed to be all emotional when you meet your dead sensei and have an enlightening moment by basking in my presence."

"No, all I feel is the damning realization that I have to deal with your craziness again. And please call me Hades now. I don't call myself Purhito for many years."

"Ahhh…Purhito-kun. You are acting all emo and tough again. You weren't cute when you did this in your puberty and it isn't cute now." Said Naruto in cheerful voice.

"God…Why me…"

As Naruto bantered with his old apprentice, Laxus looked on. Unlike the others, he'd gone head to head with this guy, however briefly, and he'd felt his power, still did in fact, and seen it in action against his own. On top of that, he was apparently Makarov's father, making him his-

Naruto abruptly noticed him.

"Hmm? Makarov…This kid…"

"Yes…He is my grandson by blood…Your great grandson. He obviously was lucky enough to get the good aspects from you, unlike Ivan, his father." Revealed Makarov

"I see…It's amazing. This is a horrible jutsu that I was foolish enough to not destroy with all the secrets and the tales of my homeland…But it at least allowed me to see this."

He turned back to Laxus, even as Ivan, having grown tired of the affairs, brought his hands together.

"Hello young man…I am your great grandfather, Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm afraid…"

He raised his hand and a large spiraling ball of pure magic appeared in his hand. It spun like a miniature maelstrom, a miniature tornado condensed into a tiny sphere, four light blue shimmering edges curling off of it, wind swirling around it.

"…My stupid grandson back there summoned me to kill you." said the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War with a helpless chuckle.

"Try not to die kids. I'll hate to kill ya before I can spoil you all. You too Maki-chan. You're as old as old man Onoki was and the Sage knows that did to his back."

"Humph! I'm no longer the same little Maki that you made fun of all those years ago. I am the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail and one of the Wizard Saints."

"Ho…You've had a successful career and still hold the titles huh. I see…But kid…Those silly names hold no ground, in the face of my march."

His body fell into a loose stance for battle against his will, giant spinning ball of doom in hand.

"We'll see Father."

The Wizard Saint clapped his hands together, knees bent.

"Let me show you how much I've grown then."

Between his hands a glow of pure light magic shined.

"That light trick again? Son, that was cute when you did it as a lightshow for your mother's birthday when you were 11, but that can't-"

"LIGHT BLAST!" roared the old man as he blasted out a roar of laser from his hands.

"Beat me kid." Said Naruto as he thrust his hand which had a Rasengan rolling and fired it like a missile. The two attacks collided and burst with fierce explosion and wind.

Makarov covered his eyes against the dust and wind.

"Father's Rasendan(Spiral Bullet) is powerful as ever." But his eyes widen when he felt a presence behind him.

"Don't stay there Maki. Always be on the move." Said Naruto as he posed to slam another Rasengan on Maki.

Bachi-bachi

This time Naruto's eyes widen as he saw a trail of electricity dancing near him.

"Rairyu no Tsume!(Lighting Dragon's Claw!) Roared Laxus as he slashed at his great grandfather, but the undead managed to flip away from his attack and landed few meter away from him.

"Raiton jutsu huh? And a Dragon Slayer too. How did that happen?"

"Diet, Exercise, and a mad scientist of a dad!"

"Ha, cute." Said Naruto as he dodged the incoming lightening attack with practiced ease.

"You should focus your lightening to be a blade. The lightening element is not about overwhelming your target with power, but to focus into a single piercing blow."

"How about this!? Laxus roared as he forged his Rairyu no Hotengeki(Lighting Dragon's Heavenly Halberd).

"Not bad, but I seen longer and wider lightening spear." Said Naruto as he formed a Kaze no Yaiba(Wind Blade) in his hands. He sliced through the lightening construct with ease as his wind release broke down the lightening one by element advantage.

"Trust me kid. I am an old hand when it comes with dealing with Lightening users. The stuck up idiot from my past was a world class Raiton user and I fought him in my prime many times. Your Raiton is a lightshow compare to his.

"I'll show you a lightshow!" roared the youngest Dreyer as he released immense lighting blast from his body to cover all range to act as both sword and shield.

"Like I said." Naruto with a wave of his Fuuton Chakra caused the lightening around the Dragon Slayer to be disturbed and weaken.

"An old hand…PAPA'S FIST OF LOVE!" roared Naruto as he decked the kid right on the kisser. Laxus sailed across the air by the force of the punch.

"Laxus! Roared out his guild mates in awe as one of their best S-Rank mage was being manhandled so easily.

"You got some rotten luck kid. You were born with Raiton affinity and I was with Fuuton. Adding the years of experience in actual war and my state of undead, which feels no strain or pain…You can't beat me.

"FATHER! LEAVE MY GRANDSON ALONE!" roared Makarov as he punched his father from the side with his titan hand.

But his father was barely dazed by the blow and only bore few creaks on his body.

"What a light punch Maki. (Tsk…)You need to put your back into it…Like this! PAPA'S IRON FIST OF LOVE AND CARE!" roared Naruto as he shot out another punch at the old man, but this time it was blocked by another figure who crossed his arms in front of him. NAruto felt his fist slammed into…iron wall?

"Keheehee…What is this about an iron fist?" mocked the Iron Dragon Slayer as he blocked the punch for the Master. But he didn't show how hard the blow actually was. If it wasn't for his iron scale and natural durability, the punch could have broke his arms easily.

"An iron skin? Doton:Domu no jutsu(Earth release: Earth Spear)? No wait is that scale-" Naruto was then sucker punched by a flaming fist from his side as Natsu viciously punched him with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"Gahh? The hell kid." Naruto complained as his side was broken and dusts gathered to fix him up.

"FIGHT ME OLD MAN GRAMPS!" roared Nastsu as the fire around his fist doubled in size.

"A Katon user huh. You mage kids got all sorts of color huh. But sorry. I had to dealw itha whole clan of stuck ups with funny eyes and love for fire. I doubt a dragon's fire breath is a match for an Amateratsu."

"I'll show you that there are no fire more hotter than a Fire Dragon's! Karyu no Houkou!"

Naruto quickly summoned a scroll from his shelve and unrolled it to reveal a set of sealing formula.

"Fire Sealing Formula!"

With that he sealed away the fire dragon's mighty breath.

"Hot, hot, hot. Its hot damn it!...But I can't feel it because I am dead…DEAD JOKE!" laughed Naruto as he lift his arm out to the side and leaked out small bit of Kurama's chakra.

"Lariat!" he declared as he clothlined Natsu right in the throat with minor Biju power to juice his attack. He then throw the Fire Dragon kid with all he force in his Lariat to nail the Iron Dragon brat. The two dragons collided and ate dirty on their way to the opposite wall.

"LIGHT RAIN!"

With that came the rain of light magic attacks covering Naruto and the immediate area around him in a dense shower of magic attacks.

"GAhhhhhhhh!" roared Naruto as the rapid fired, random blasts blown his rather frail body to lose an arm and a portion of his head, shoulder and chest.

"Rairyu no Houko!"

Then the lightening roar attack pierced right through his chest and stomach.

"Damn kids…So excited…" said Naruto as he felt no pain, but annoyance.

When one is summoned by Edo Tensei, it comes with mock of an immortality that is constant regeneration. When one is too damaged, they cease to function to heal. But In Naruto's case, who is very strong welled. He can control that in battle such as prioritizing battle over healing.

Naruto charged at Laxus with blinding foot speed that comes with being a shinobi and raised his only good arm and created a basketball sized Rasengan.

"Oodama Rasengan!" he declared as he slammed the huge ball of twisting energy at his Great grandson's chest.

"Light Shield!" shout Makarov as he barely managed to cast his barrier shield to prevent his father from twisting his grandkid's inside into paste.

But the Rasengan continued to grind into the barrier as Naruto's creaked and cold face was devoid of any strain or struggle.

"Not bad kid. Your Light Shield used to fold against this attack when you were little. Maki is all grown up." But then he raised his now nearly reformed hand that used to be a stump. "Now let's try two." Said Naruto as he formed another Great Big Rasengan and slammed that into the Light Shield as well.

Resulting a huge explosion again, which sent the grandpa/grandson combi away.

From the smoke and dusy NAruto walked out without a care in the world as his body healed itself once more.

"Here is the Edo Tensei 101 kids. The whole purpose of this jutsu is to create a suicide squad that fears no death. I can fight reckless as I want and I will always, always be coming back for more. You need to seal my mobility and Jutsu. I don't have many jutsu that needs handseal, which was the whole point of Rasengan.

You kids needs to be faster than this to stop me."

"Then how is this! Tetsuryuken!" came the shout behind him as Gajeel came down with a chain saw sword of a hand.

"I said faster, not louder."said Naruto as he used two wind chakra flwoing kunais to block the strike with a 'x'block.

"Tetsuryukon!" Gajeel growled as the sword became a club and he used its weight to hold him down. From the iron pillar burst out smaller clubs which became a makeshift iron cage to seal Naruto's movement.

"Oh? I guess you have a brain in there after all."

"Gehee."

"But…" Naruto slowly sliced through the iron bar with his kunai in lazy fashion. "Iron cage is no match for my wind blade." Said Naruto as he channeled even more wind chakra to make the green light visible. He then sliced through most of the iron bar with two swing of his wind blades.

"Gajeel detach! Laxus! The Halberd! His leg!" Makarov order.

Gajeel blinked, but quickly detached the Testuryukon from his arm and jumped back.

"Alright!" acknowledged Laxus as he forged a half assed Lighting Dragon's Heavenly Halberd in a second instead of the full power version and tossed the lance to slice through the undead's left thigh, pinning him and shocking him with 10,000 volt of electricity.

"Something like this can't even stunt me…Iron to conduct electricity or not…" said Naruto as his body smoked. True he felt no damage, but the fake body of Edo Tensei did get fried by the attack and lance pinned his leg to the ground.

"Natsu! Now!" ordered Makarov as he oversaw the fight.

"Karyu no Houko!" roared Natsu with complete trust in the Master and blasted NAruto with his fire breath with glee. The fire magic hit the wind blade and the excessive wind charkra in the kunai burst into fire and blown up in the ninja's hand taking the hands with it.

"Huh? Well I'll be damned…"

"Grey!" Makarov order once more.

"ICE-MAKE: Floor!" roared Grey as he joined the fight at last. He clamped his hands in his signature pose with no shirt in sight as he flash freeze the ground beneath them.

"Oh great. A Hyoton user. What a pain."

"I'll be more than that! Ice-Make: Arrow!" witht at hundreds of ice arrows were launched from his hands to riddled Naruto with sharp blades.

"Big deal. Haku's Hissatsu Hyoso(Certain Kill: Ice Spear) was cooler…get it? Cooler?"

"Ha, ha. Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" from that attack the ice tip cut into Anruto's thigh as he jumped, but no lasting damages.

"Not happening."

"Ice-Make: Knuckles!"

"No way that can hit me." This one he dodged with ease.

"Ice-Make: Spikes!"

"So close junior, but if you want to hit me, bring out your A-game."

"Ice-Make:…"

Enough of that." With that Naruto dashed behind Greyin a blink with his ninja speed and stabbed the kid in the side, but that Grey then turned into an ice statue.

" Hyoton Bunshin?"

"Ice Make: CAGE!" With that Naruto was trapped in an ice cage.

"Clever kid...keeping me off the ground with surface to air spells…ice floor, and even clones…He is a smart kid alright. But I can break out of this easy kid. I like ya style, but this is half assed kid."

"Then you will like this. Erza! Like what we agreed! Slice him down." Shout the stripper as the red haired knight appeared behind the caged man and draw her blade for an instant slice.

"Not nice girl."

"Pardon me then."

Naruto turned to retaliate, but he found his leg froze to the ground. The ice creeped up to his thigh and hip in few seconds.

He glanced at Grey.

"My A-game pops."

"…Shy little munchkins…"

Shiiinnggg…..

"I normally don't slice to kill, but since you are already dead…" said Erza as she got into her armorless samurai mode with a katana slowly being unsheathed.

"I hold no guilt!"

"At least feel bad for cutting the elderly!"

With that Erza sliced the blond zombie by the hip watched him fell down.

"Yatta! Go Erza!" shout Natsu as their combination attack brought down the older blond.

As the mages and audience cheered Ivan only smirked. "What a bunch of fools…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well…What do we have here…A red haired knight…Wow if I was not already dead, I would have cried out in fear thinking my mom was reincarnated."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, before you time sweetie."

"Oh…I am Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you sir."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am Maki's old man. I hope my little Maki is not being too much of a perv and hits on younger girls. Not that I blame him. You are a cute little knight."

"I am afraid that this meeting was not occurring with good intention in mind."

"Indeed. For an advice can you cut me into pieces so that I can't kill you?"

"Huh?"

"Too late." The blonde said as he suddenly spasm to move, but Makarov arrived in time to smash his father into the ground with his titan fist covered with light magic runes.

"With that you can't move no more father…All that left is Purhito-sama and my wayward son." Said Makarov as he sigh his relief that his father was subdued with no casualty."

"Your kids got good teamwork Maki" said Naruto under the large fist. He was flatten to the ground, but this tone was still at ease and joyous. "But that is not enough to put me down. You should have been more cautious."

At that moment all the other members of Fairy Tail was stuck down with a punch, kick, or a slash from a kunai.

Particularly members like Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel was kicked toward where Makarov was and other members like Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Freed, Cana, and other heavyhitters were pushed away.

They stared in pain and awe as more clones of Naruto stood over them, smirking as they enjoyed the fact they kicked the kids around.

"While I love to share papa's love. I am under obedience program to kill you kids. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to separate the big bad top fighters from the rest."

"Top fighters?" questioned Makarov.

"Yeah. I am not now under full power, so I can't blow you all up in one move. So I decided to separate the dangerous ones from the sheeps."

"What?!" growled Erza as she felt insulted that she was not among the dangerous ones.

"Yeah, but I will explain, so promise to not to be mad..."

"You got 5 seconds." grolwed out Erza.

"Okay...You see kid. Papa is a very strong, strong man. So in-

"3...2..."

"You three." He pointed at the Dragon Slayers with a shout and hast to not to make a red haired, younger copy of his mother(By god bless her soul) angry. "Got good eyes. If push comes to shove you kids will go far. You three are either idiots who don't know when to give up and inspires others or ones who are more willing to kill in order to protect their love ones. The Red hair and the masked kid(Mistgun) are the same and maybe the silver haired girl right there(Mira). But Papa never hit little girls and the Masked kid had the aura of guilt and repentance. He is not exactly a leader among you kids so I doubt he will inspire to victory. That skimpy girl(Cana) got some serious firepower in her arm, but that is not a threat and she lacks the will to kill, so no need."

"And you think we will remain separate because?" questioned Erza as she wore her Black Wing Armor.

"Because papa says time out. Shishienjin no jutsu(Four Violet Flame Battle Encampment jutsu)" he cried out as four clones made a handseal to form a tall, wide violet barrier around the undead, Makarov and the Dragon Slayers.

"You kids can play with Purhito-chan and my naughty Grandson. Who know. If you beat him before I kill Maki and the kids, you might be able to undo the Edo Tensei."

Erza tired to attack the barrier, but she stopped as Makarov warned her.

"No ERZA! Don't bother attacking the barrier. This spell is a S-Rank Barrier technique with no holes to exploit like Freed's Rune Spell. You either kill the clone forming it or wait till their power runs out, which I doubt it will happen in our lifetime! Go after my stupid son! You need to make him undo the Edo Tensei! If you kill him, this technique will remain activated regardless of the caster's life!"

"Awhh…I wanted to tell her that." Complained Naruto, but he ducked to avoid a fire blast courtesy of Natsu.

"Hey you old corpse! Let us go!"

"Sorry. Even if I really want to help ya kids. I do have this fuzzy voice in my head forcing my body to move and kill you. I had to do something to contribute to kill you, like caging you with me to compromise or else you all would have died at the first exchange."

"Grrrr…You are underestimating us." Said Gajeel."

"Not at all…But seriously. I would have killed you all at first blow."

The Dragon Slayers were all ready duke it out, but Makarov stopped them. The tiny man looked around his surrounding and let out a sigh.

"I see you really are serious father. You even made sure to make the ceiling of this barrier short enough to prevent me from changing into my full size."

"Well…You are my son. Facing you at Full power no matter how old you look will be bad for me. I may be an undead, but I am devoid of my best skills and full power right now. Without Kurama, I can't use full Biju Cloak or the full Biju mode. Your kid was able to allow me to us Sage Mode, but he failed to connect my bond to my Toad Summoning so I can't summon reinforcement."

"That's a relief. I don't want to fight Boss Gamakichi and his Sons too."

"Yeah. But I doubt they would have listened even if they were summoned. They know better than to obey an Edo Tensei."

"So…Only thing I need to worry about is the Great Sage Equaling Heaven and Earth aspect of your skill?"

"Yep. No Nine Nailed Demon or the Summoner of the Toad…Just the humble Sage." Said Naruto as his eyes now sported orange rings and his black eyes how has yellow cross in them.

"Time for Round two brats…Put your game face on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

And end…I am not sure if I want to continue this…But the choice is not even with me, since i will most likely too busy with school work.

Review your thoughts and thanks for reading.


End file.
